Ba Xing Quan
Ba Xing Quan (lit. "Eight Elements Fist") is Sunto Hatchilock's main goal amongst his training with his master, Shao Li is to properly attain this form in the universe of Dragon Ball New Age. This form also is canon to Sunto's original story. Means of Creation Ba Xing Quan is Sunto Hatchilock's alternate transformation ability in Dragon Ball New Age. The reason this was created by TempestVortex was to at least provide him some interesting abilities for the alternate timeline. The concept of this form was discussed over by Tempest and MALIK recently. Tempest's original design, also known as Gauge Form, came in two different levels that had some similar changes to that of a Super Saiyan. However, MALIK aimed towards wanting the form to be more suitable for a human being, especially like Tien and his Spirit Burst technique (currently referred to as a Power-Up). It was then decided that Tempest would commission Malik to create two points in one picture. The first being how Sunto would look within the actual story, and the second being the true design to this form. It was also said by MALIK that the design was taken upon inspiration by Naruto's character, Rock Lee and the Eight Gates form. How to Achieve First, one must be able to use the powers of the Ba Xing Do. This applies to both the Human Format, and the Original (Cyberite) Format. In comparison, the Original Format makes learning it much easier to learn, whereas the simpler counterpart of the arts requires the user to master all eight elements to properly use the form. Appearance When a being unleashes Ba Xing Quan, they gain a glowing aura of light green around their body, along with teal flames of energy, spiraling around the user's body. The color of their hair lightens, similar to Super Saiyan, but the hairdo also becomes a bit more spikier, in a manner similar to Ultimate Gohan's transformation. Power The form, no matter which format the user was trained in, multiplies their power depending on how many elements of the arts have been mastered, which means the multiplier maxes out at x8. Ba Xing Quan is a power used in a manner similar to the well known Kaio-Ken, and comes at a similar cost upon using its power. Yet the former also gives the user the four added effects which come upon learning the Nature-based elements in the Human Format. Even if this style isn't learned, the form still allows this effect to be present. Unlike the latter, which damages the user's body for the price of more power, the former drains energy instead. This is why if a Human learns the Ba Xing Do arts related to their race, it is required that all elements are mastered in order to properly attain and use the technique. It is still, however, posssible for one to not master all elements and yet use this power. Even so, the side-effects become much worse when the technique releases. Dragon Ball New Age Sunto in his special manga story, written by TempestVortex, strives to finish his training of the Ba Xing Do form with his teacher, Master Shao Li, to learn the style and benefit from it as his now deceased grandfather did long back. Yet he never uses it once, because he never mastered all elements and never learned the form. At the time, he has mastered all four Self elements, and the Fire element of the Nature group. Years after the special's setting, Sunto and this technique makes an appearance in New Age's World Tournament Saga. Sunto, who has tried to ask his best friend and classmate, Son Pan to go on a date with him has always been reminded of Pan's ultimatum once again some time after the Aladjinn Saga. He can only do so if he defeats her in a battle, due to the fact that she has been tired of boys dating her and almost immediately breaking up with her afterwards. After immediately requesting fight her because of such, he is defeated without much trouble. Angered by this, yet understanding of his friend's wishes, Sunto vows to make Pan understand how strong he really can be at the next World Tournament. He then makes preparations for the event. At the day of the tournament, Sunto has come close to mastering the other Nature elements, yet hasn't officially done so yet. Paired against a Mystery Fighter, he reminds himself that it is time to see how much he has improved since his death at the hands of Syn Shenron. Getting closer to his defeat, Sunto's own rage then unleashed an imperfect version of the technique, and is able to defeat the Mystery Fighter. Surprised by this accomplishment, his increased confidence has his hopes towards winning the tournament higher than before. However, it was bad luck being paired to fight Goku during the next round, and is easily defeated. Gallery Sunto's Guage Form.png|Tempest's original drawing for the technique's design, known as Gauge Form.|link=http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sunto%27s_Guage_Form.png Category:Transformation Category:Dragon Ball New Age Category:Power ups Category:Techniques Category:Transformation